Taco Tuesday
by DeeDee The Dragon-Cat
Summary: Street fighter Nick- AKA Fang- works at Taco Bell to get extra cash. When Max runs into the restaurant one night, he has no idea what he is getting into when not giving her a discount. Let's just say that she doesn't forget things easily...
1. Discounts

**SO!**

 **First of all...**

 **I am NOT certain that I spelled Tusday correctly. Fail at spelling XD**

 **NEXT!**

 **I would like to thank ThreeDaysOtaku (even though they said not to give them credit) For letting me do this! She kinda quit writing this, so I am doing it instead!**

 **Let's gooooooo...**

 **DISCLAIMER- Angel, you do it. I don't wanna.**

 **Angel- Am I in this story, and DeeDee doesn't own anything. Including the idea for this.**

 **DeeDee- Thank you, Angel. And truthfully, I don't know if any other Flock members are coming in, they might not.**

 **LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

-Ignore-me-im-a-line-break-

Jeb was drunk. Again.

Jez, does he needa, like, go shit? He was bouncing around too much.

I ran outta that hell house like a puppy, if I had a tail, it would be between my legs at the moment. The drunk bastard was screaming some unknown words, and I am GLAD they were unknown, I wasn't in the mood to hear what he was yelling. My guess was something about calling the police.

Taco Bell- a two-minute walk from my house at a run, five at a walk, 8 when you're with friends. Not that I had any. They all thought I was, like, an emo because of the cuts on my arm from Jeb. They would never know.

 _Why the heck is this place open at 10:30? Well, hope that it's one of those 24/7 places._ I thought. The door made that annoying beeeeeeeep as I walked in, and I wanted to kick the glass but thought they might not appreciate it. Yup, not one of my better days. But hey, my better days are when Jeb doesn't eat anything and I get his supper.

Some dude with long black hair pulled into a ponytail (The guy looked like girl!) was behind the counter. His nametag read Nick- I could think of a nickname for him. See, I have this habit of giving EVERYONE nicknames. Jeb is Drunk Bastard- not one of the more creative ones, but I don't get creative with Jeb. That could cost me my life.

"Dude behind the counter! Get me a... Cool Ranch Doritos Taco- no, scratch that, I want two," I barked. Poor guy looked really taken by all of that. DOntt judge on me getting two, I never get lunch on weekends and my supper is, at best, Jeb's leftovers. So, a girl's gotta eat.

I took one of those high tables near the front and banged my head on it. I had payed and gotten the change, so all I had to do was wait for the food. And not loose half my brain cells while waiting.

"Catch, Taco Girl," Dark-and-mysterious called, and two tacos hit the short wall in front of me.

"Shut up, Fangy," I growled. Hey, on-the-spot nicknaming! I was good!

"What the- how did you know that my nicknames Fang?" he yelped.

I shrugged, then stuffed my mouth full of the first taco.

glancing around, I realized something.

"Hew, eh haco hus-ay! I ge-ha wis-con-ha!" In case you don't speak the language of people with full mouths, I have just said, 'Hey! It's Taco Tuesday! I should get a discount!'

"No you don't, that's only if you remind me!"

"Well, I reminded you!"

"You have to remind me while your ordering!"

"I deserve a discount!"

That got the boy to stop.

"Mind if I ask WHY you deserve a discount?" He growled, jumping over the counter to stare me in the eyes.

"Dude, this is the only meal I have had all day! Besides, this change is know the only money I have until I find some quarters on the street!" I replied, pressing my forehead against his just to get the point across.

He pushed me away and walked back behind the counter. "This place closed five minutes ago. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said, taking a deep breath.

Before the poor guy knew it, he was laying face-first on the ground.

"My name is Max. Remember that for next time I come."

Then I walked out the door.

DAMMIT, I FORGOT MY OTHER TACO!

-ignore-me-i-am-another-line-break-

 **Yah.. Usually, I dont swear that much, but I'm hyped up.**

 **This was a spur-of-the- moment post, so Iceberry2666 didn't beta it.**

 **This is gonna be my top story to work on for know, because its probabily gonna be the quickest to finish it.**

 **REVIEW!  
**

 **AND IF YOU ENJOY FAIRY TAIL AND HTTYD THEN READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

 **DeeDee**


	2. Great Balls of Fire!

**GII GII GII!**  
 **THAT MEANS YES YES YES!**

 **NII(OHH) I GOT REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVS!**

 **Ignore my messed up grammar, I am choosing to ignore my Beta, Iceberry2666. She is being annoying.**

 **Oh, and just a funny fact, I luff Fang with long hair. He's cute that way. (Anyone else have a crush on him? Anyone?)**

 **well...**

im-now-a-line-break

The school I go to is full of kids of all ages.

Half of them skipped a grade. Others were held back. About a fourth of them are actually normal. By normal, I mean they haven skipped or been held back.

So, when I get into homeroom the next day, the last person I expected to see, AKA the Taco Bell guy, AKA Fang, whos real name is Nick, walked in. And let me tell you, I have a good memory. Plus the fact that I hold grudges, like ALOT.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

That really got everyone's attention (I think) Because they froze. Or maybe they thought that they were gonna be killed.

Fang/Nick/whatever you wanna call him backed away, probabily scared. When I launched a side-kick at him, the long-haired freak grabbed my foot a threw me at the door.

"Oh, Hi, Mrs. Martinez!" I said as I stood up. The poor teacher had walked in just as I hit the door. She now looked around nervoulsy.

"Well, I can see you have given the new student a... Um... Proper Welcome?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"Sir, yes Ma'am!" I replied, gave a bow, then marched to my seat.

"Well, Batchelder, I think you've got you history mixed up a bit, but oh well! Ok, class, Get to work on any homework that isnt finished, although I dont know WHY it wouldnt be finished, and Nick, sweety? You can sit next to Max. Its the only open spot."

Boy, did she make the wroung choice for him to sit near me.

I brought my fist up, hit him in the nose, and scribbled in (Wrong) Answers for my math homework until the bell rang.

And, unfortunately, math was my first class. And Fang/Nick- You know, Im gonna call him Fnick(DO NOT ASK!)- was sitting next to me.

Goodness Gracious, Great Balls of Fire!*

Im-ze-one-and-only-line-break

 **Ok, so TDO set them in collage, but because I will admit that I'm only in middle school, I only know about collage from fanfictions. So, They are also in middle school. Because I have no idea in hell how collage works.**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Introducing the Flock

**Thanks for le reviews!**

 **Gah, I'm so mad, because I had this written then it deleated itself, comming up with the excuse that I wasnt logged in.**

 **~~..~~-~~..~~**

MAth. Hm, hate that class, but I'm good at it.

Curses- my hairband just broke. And I was so damned tired that I had forgotten to bring extras...

Why was I, the awesome Nick-whos-street-name-was-Fang, tired?

You see, I was up late last night, earning even more money(I seem to be using a lot of it lately for reasons that you don't need to know just yet) at a street fight. Bets were my speciality.

The thing was, I managed to get myself into ANOTHER fight.

 **~~..~~-~~..~~FLASHBACK** **~~..~~-~~..~~**

It was dark in this unused barn, but Fang could still see the others gathered around him. They were mostly men, but with one-or-two ladies wearing practically nothing.

This was the place where Fang earned half his money.

At the moment, Ari was standing in the roped-off area in the center of the barn. A heavily muscled man was laying on the floor, possibly dead. Guys grumbled and handed over money to someone in the crowd, who then split it in half and gave the other half to Ari.

Ari fights with a group of people called the Erasers. Why are they called erasers? Because they literally erase every person that fights them.

"Kay, all you weaklings, one- or two- of you get your asses up hear, I am bah-ord!" He crowed.

Slowly, I made my way past people, up to the frount, and stepped into the makeshift ring.

"I will fight you."

He took one look at me, then burst out laughing. "Ha! Looks like we have a newcomer who hasn't seen the full wrath of an ERASER!" He howled boastfully.

"Listen to me, kid. An Eraser is small. It is pink. Kindergarteners draw faces on them."

I think I had angered him by now.

"Meaning, a kindergartener can defeat an eraser with a pencil. Lets pretend for a minute."

He looked ready to charge by now.

"Lets say I'm the pencil. You are the Eraser. That means I can defeat you with one stab."

He started charging. I ran at him, and kicked him fully in the chest.

"You see, that is how you defeat an eraser." I informed the crowd, and walked off to the back.

Over the week that I had been there, some other kids had teamed up with me.

There was Iggy, the 12-year-old bomber who was blind.

Nudge, the chatterbox. Good at distracting people. Aged 10 years.

8-year-old Gasman, also known as Gazzy. The living stink bomb.

Then came Gazzys 6-year-old sister. Angel. She can litteraly read minds- I think she knows what our opponents are gonna do before even they know!

We call ourselves the flock.

The group of mismatched kids that fight for money.

 **~~..~~-~~..~~ENDFLASHBACK** **~~..~~-~~..~~**

That memory had taken 5 minutes at the most to recall, so I wasnt sure why everyone was staring at me. Had the bell rang? No- we still had a minute untill calss started.

I looked behind me, and saw Max. The girl I had to sit next to in class. The one who went into Taco Bell on Tuesday and got mad for not getting a discount.

She was holding a bundle of hair- Long, black hair.

Wait. I was the only one with long black hair.

"Why the fuck did you chop off my hair?!"

 **~~..~~-~~..~~**

 **Tsk tsk, language Fang!**

 **Gah, I luff Fangs hair in the beginning.**

 **That description that Fang used to get Ari mad is what I first though erasers were XD**

 **Well, review!**

 **\ /**

 **\ /**

 **\ /**

 **\/**


	4. Isnt so bad

I am gonna kill her.

I am gonna kill her.

I AM GONNA KILL THAT MAX GIRL!

The math teacher didn't even notice how I literally had steam coming out of my ears and that Maximum was practically GLOWING from happiness.

And, he decided to give us homework. Screw math, screw school, the only reason I was here was to get a good education so that I could get a job that can support the other members of the flock.

* * *

OH YES!

I had got him this time!

 _BRIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIING!_

The bell.

Now, if only I could make-

"HEY, YOU!" I didn't finish my sentence, did I? Well, if only I could do that to Dylan. Resident bully. Along with his little group of people. I don't even know their names...

 _What does he want..._ I wondered.

I gave the boy the same cold stare that I gave to people getting on my nerves, but that only seems to work on the female population of the school. Weaklings.

I raised my foot to give him the same kick that defeated Fang, but he seems to have this super-speed stuff. Makes him seem to have faster reflexes...

This happens every day.

Right when I was about to punch him, the boy suddenly fell to the ground!

Fang looked at me. His foot was on the bullies head.

 _iWell, I guess he isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

 **Late much? YES.**

 **So, my scedual got messed up by GrayZa Week, and then my sister decided to steal the(Shared) laptop and change the pasword...**

 ***Beats up Iceberrry2666***

 **Iceberr- H-hey! Let me sleep- WHAT THE *BLEEEEEP* GEM!**

 **Bye bye...**


	5. NOTICE

HELLO!

No, I am NOT QUITTING THIS STORY, I will NEVER do that ^^

Bu,t I stole my sis' computy at 6:01 AM so that I could type, so be happy.

The computy that me and sis(Iceberry2666) trype on is a school computer, and I am homeschooled to avoind the confusion of us getting mixed up- did I mention thatwere twins that are identiccal?

So, I steal her computer to type on this, and during the summer she lets me have it for one week on my account and then the next its her account!

SO, that explains everything.

BUHBYE


	6. That Little Girl

**Im late.**

 **Again.**

 ***dies***

 ***comes back to life to type more*(and kill sisters)**

 **MY escuse is NaNoWriMo, I was buily writing gay Angel and Devil stories. Anyone who is intrested in reading first 2 chappies, my tumblr is The-Amazingness**

* * *

...Never mind, I take back what I said before. Hes as bad as when I meet him.

It was another of those days that I was kicked out of the house and went to get something to eat.

"GIVE ME MY FREAKIN DISCOUNT BOY!"

And thats my story of how I ended up back in Taco Bell! YAY! I HAVE A NEW FAVORITE RESTURANT

Yeah... What do I do with my life...

* * *

Jezus, that girl again!

My new short, choppy hair cut was currently the thing that every worker here wanted to make fun of, so I had been taken the night shift every other dday to avoid getting teased.

On the days that I didnt work, I fought with the other members of my little family.

...Now that I think about it, Max is a mildly good fighter, and she could- NO! ALL THE KIDS WOULD TAKE HER AS THE LEADER! OR MY GIRLFRIEND!

"Stores closing," I grumbled in my forever-staying monotone to Max-girl. Then I went off, hopeing that she would leave when I did.

* * *

Fnick is a strange guy.

It was cold outside as i walked, but then I saw Fang- Fnick- Nick- Whatever- walking around. Like he was trying to hide somthing. The creep.

Just for the fun of it, I stalked him- its not like I ws going to attack him!

Dark alleys. Bright mansions. A long road. An abandoned barn?

I looked in the side- two rings. People in them, wandering around mostly.

Something tugged on my shirt- "Yeah?"

A small girl with blonde hair looked at me, and gave an angelic smile.

"Are you lost, sweety?" I asked the little girl, bending down as my soft spot came out.

She simply smiled. "Oh, would you mind waiting with me?" She asked innocently. I nodded, figuring that it wouldn't hurt.

Finally the fights started and I said to the little girl, "I dont think this is a good place for you to be-" She jumped up as the name "Angel" was shouted.

A lerge man was already standing up there, but as the word "Angel" was called she darted away from me.

"No, wai-"

A tall boy with black hair caught her and launched her up to the stage, she landed on her feet and begane fighting with nimble moved agains the fat(probabilly all muscle) man.

But all I could see was that it was FANG- NICK- WHATEVER- who had put her on stage!

* * *

 **that took a while!**


End file.
